A Rising Storm
by Audra Lynn AnimeKitty
Summary: A new assignment! Yusuke must protect 2 young priestess and their group of friends, but they're more of a handfull than anticipated! With a vicious killer after them, and romance mixed in, too, not even Enma himself knows what's happening anymore!


"Yusuke!" A chipper blue haired girl in a pink kimono on an oar floated down toward a boy with slicked back black hair.

The boy was staring at the girl rather annoyed. He had deep brown eyes that seemed angry and piercing, but the girl must have been used to this. She seemed rather unusual, having pink eyes herself.

"What is it now, Botan?" The boy, Yusuke, asked, annoyed.

"Ohh, don't you give me that, Yusuke! It's Lord Koenma! He has another case for you!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"Oh great, what's that toddler got me up to now?" he threw, but followed Botan back to his house. They entered and the lady climbed off of the oar.

"I'll be right back," she chirped, then she walked into another room. When she came back, she wore jeans and a long green shirt. Now she looked like a typical teen (erm, aside from that hair color). She was also toting a metal case. She set the case on Yusuke's table. She was about to open it, but she paused.

"Where's your mother?"

"Hey, you know mom. She's catching up on some missed sleep."

Botan made a face, but opened up the case. A toddler in purple was displayed on the screen.

"Yusuke," he said curtly.

"Hey short-stuff. What are you sending me off for now?"

The Toddler looked angry. "That's Koenma to you…." He reprimanded, "And your next case assignment is vital. Two priestesses on the demon Plains and their friends are in grave danger. A strong entity known simply as 'Raven' seems to be on the hunt, already having killed several of their group."

"So what? I'm babysitting?" Yusuke complained.

"Yusuke?"

"What is it now?" he groaned.

"These are only children. Some of them of younger than you and Kuwabara."

Yusuke's face took a double take, and he reared it at the screen.

"I thought all demons were as old as Hiei and Kurama-!"

"What do you think they're born that way, Yusuke?" Botan interjected.

Yusuke said nothing, and his eyes moved as if he was thinking.

"So you're ready then?" Koenma demanded. Yusuke said nothing. "Very well then. Raven is very powerful, so Hiei and Kurama have already been notified that they will be accompanying you. Good luck."

The screen bwinked out, and Botan shut the case.

"Yusuke, are you ready?"

Yusuke nodded, looking determined.

"I guess I'll bring Kuwabara, a little more back up couldn't hurt."

"Less work for you, huh?" Botan asked skeptically.

Yusuke laughed nervously, and headed out his door.

Much later, a short black haired boy with red eyes, Hiei, a boy with scary red hair and little black beady eyes, Kuwabara, with an attractive boy with long red hair and dazzling emerald eyes, Kurama.

"Okay team, let's…. go save some priest…. People…." Yusuke suggested lamely.

"Hey, how old are these people? Are they girls?" Kuwabara asked curiously.

"Of course YOU'D be the one wondering…" Hiei spat.

"Hey, you shut up shorty, at least girls like me!"

"Yeah? Like who?"

"Yukina."

Hiei's eyes twitched slightly and he seemed to have to contain anger, while Yusuke and Kurama tried not to laugh.

"Yeah… well… Let's go kill some demons," Hiei said hurriedly, walking away and toward their destination.

Yukina was Hiei's sister.

The others caught up to Hiei, and soon they were in a small town. Demons bustled around about their business, ignoring the strange group.

"Lemme take care of this, kiddies." Yusuke said, stepping forward to a large mansion made of fine marble.

"Yusuke," Kurama said nervously, "Maybe you shouldn't…"

"What? WHAT?" he asked, insulted. "Are you sayin' I don't have the PEOPLE skills or whatever?"

"Precisely what he's getting at, you fool." Hiei explained, and pulled him back.

"Yeah Yusuke, you weren't exactly most popular in school now, were yah?" Kuwabara muttered.

"Oh, don't you start…" Yusuke glared.

Kurama knocked on the castle's door. There was a bang from inside, and maniacal laughter. Then a slight scream. Kurama stepped back.

"Dear god, is Raven already here?" he looked back at the others, confused.

A girl around the age of 16 threw the door open. She had blonde hair down to the middle of her back, and light green eyes. She looked slightly afraid.

"I-I'm sorry… My sister was trying to kill me again. Please, please come in!" she stepped inside and gestured them all in.

The group stood, looking highly disgusted.

"Did she just say…. Her sister was trying to kill her… AGAIN?"

Kurama shrugged and walked in. The others followed, Hiei looking bored by now. When they walked in, the blonde looked around in a hurry.

"Rinku-kun, please don't try to kill the guests this time! It really displeased the last ones!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked horrified. A girl jumped down from the ceiling at that moment, landing in front of Yusuke. She had shoulder length wavy brown hair and deep chocolate eyes.

"Yo!" she exclaimed, backing Yusuke up by bringing her body uncomfortably close to his.

"Ummm…. Hi?" Yusuke stuttered, falling back.

The girl, Rinku, stared down at him. "You're giving off some powerful signals. DING DA DING! Spirit power…" she turned to Kuwabara. "You, on the other hand, are one of the weakest people I have had the displeasure to meet. Name's Rinku Mitsugawa. Who are YOU pathetic creatures?"

The blonde gave a noise like "eek!" and rushed forward. She bowed.

"P-please excuse my sister's rudeness. I am Irina Mitsugawa. I-is there a reason t-that you're here?"

Kurama smiled. "Why yes, we're here since-"

"D-d-d-d-d-don't s-s-s-s-s-s-s-stutter y-you r-r-r-retard," Rinku interrupted, smacking the back of Irina's head.

"Aiee! Gomen, gomen! Sorry, sorry!"

Yusuke stood back up, backing away a little as Rinku yelled and Kurama tried to get a hold on the situation.

"Yusuke, if these two are the priestess that we're supposed to protect…. Who are their friends?"

"Oh please, Kuwabara," Yusuke groaned, "judging from THIS first impression, I don't wanna know!"


End file.
